Dartling Gunner (BTD7:GW)
Dartling Gunner is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. This basic tower works as the same as BTD5, but with greater buffs, changes, Tier 5 Upgrades, and Path 3 Upgrades. Upgrades Path 1 Focused Firing ($500) *Description: "Greatly reduces the spread of the gun." *Details: Spread reduced from 20° to 9°. More Focused Firing ($800) * Description: "The gun makes more accurate by massively reducing the spread." * Details: Spread reduced from 9° to 4°. Laser Cannon ($3,500) *Description: "Converts the gun into a super-powerful laser cannon." *Details: Blasts from this cannon can pop up to 15 bloons and pop frozen bloons. Plasma Ray ($32,500) * Description: "Concentrates a powerful beam of energy to a single point." * Details: Lasers are replaced with plasma rays which do 100 pierce and 6 damage. Can pop lead bloons as well. Beams the same as a Ray of Doom in BTD5. Quark Beam ($85,000) * Description: "A persistent solid beam of bloon destruction." * Description: Does 500 pierce and 35 damage. Beams has a size as the unupgraded Banana Farm. Path 2 Advanced Targeting Formations ($720) * Description: "Adds 2 new targeting options: Locked and Loaded and Automatic Targeting." * Details: Locked and Loaded can lock Dartling Gun in one aim direction, and Automatic Targeting acts like a regular tower with the attack range of 90 units and can be set to first, last, close, and strong. Depleted Bloontonium Darts ($1,050) Shoots specially modified darts that can hurt any bloon type. Hydra Rocket Pods ($5,000) *Description: "Shoots vicious little missiles instead of darts which have sharp tips." *Details: Does 40 pierce and 1 damage within the explosion radius of a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions. Rocket Storm ($18,000) * Description: "Each missile does extreme damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Rocket Storm Ability: Rocket Storm shoots out 100 missiles towards the nearest 100 bloons onscreen." * Details: Base attack does 10x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons, 80 pierce, and 2 damage within the explosion radius of a 1/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions. Explosive Devastator ($40,000) *Description: "Rocket Storm ability shoots even more missiles. #Ouch." *Details: Base attack does 20x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons, 120 pierce, and 3 damage within the explosion radius of a 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon's explosions. Rocket Storm Ability shoots 250 missiles towards the nearest 300 bloons or 3 MOAB-Class Bloons onscreen. Path 3 Faster Barrel Spin ($750) Increased attack speed by 25%. Even Faster Barrel Spin ($1,200) Increased attack speed by 40%. Airburst Darts ($2,750) * Description: "Darts split into three darts upon hitting their targets and does extra pierce and damage." * Details: Split darts do 3 pierce and 3 damage. Buckshot Blaster ($15,000) *Description: "Shoots three streams of deadly buckshot at once instead of darts." *Description: Buckshots knockback non-MOAB-Class bloons by 10%. (Does not affected split buckshots) Bloon Exclusion Zone ($60,000) *Description: "Bloons are excluded with this attacks." *Details: Shoots five streams of buckshots and buckshots split into six buckshots upon hitting their targets. Split buckshots do 6 pierce and 5 damage. All buckshot attacks knockback bloons by 25% below a BAD. Differences from BTD5 *Base tower spread reduced to 20°, gains +4 pierce, Dartling Gun renamed to Dartling Gunner Path 1 *Focused Firing nerfed, price increased *More Focused Firing added *Laser Cannon gains +2 pierce, attack speed reduced, price decreased *Ray of Doom renamed to Plasma Ray, buffed, price decreased *Quark Beam added Path 2 *Advanced Targeting Formations added *Depleted Bloontonium Darts price increased *Hydra Rocket Pods price decreased *Bloon Area Denial System removed, Rocket Storm added *Explosive Devastator added Path 3 *Faster Barrel Spin moved to 0/0/1, price decreased *Even Faster Barrel Spin added *Airburst Darts added *Buckshot Blaster added *Bloon Exclusion Zone added Trivia * The description of 0/5/0 upgrade references the track of the same name in BTD6. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Military Towers